Noticias inesperadas
by Altair SC
Summary: A Toph no le importa lo que los demas piensen de ella, ella sabe quien es y con eso basta y sobra. Siempre se las ha arreglado sola y no ha tenido problema pero eso termino por que alguien más la va a acompañar. Este fic participa en la semana TOKKA del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes presentados de ATLA no me pertenecen, Nickelodeon nada más me los presta x)

Este fic participa en: **LA SEMANA TOKKA del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

Estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno completamente empapada y fría en plena noche. Llevaba horas deambulando y hasta ahora nadie la había reconocido aunque tampoco es como si hubiera mucha gente en la calle en una noche lluviosa. Hace unos momentos que había salido del hospital a donde había llegado gracias que se le había ocurrido desmayarse en pleno juicio vespertino. Los médicos la habían revisado y se lo habían dicho. Le ordenaron reposo de un par de días antes de regresar al trabajo de hecho en esos momentos debería estar en casa descansando pero no.

Pensaba en lo que le habían dicho y en el culpable de su estado. No concebía tal noticia. Cuando se lo dijeron solo se había quedado en shock, fue tanta su sorpresa que solo atinó a decir que se marchaba a casa no se le ocurrió pedir discreción o que esperaran. Era seguro, a esta hora mañana toda Ciudad República lo sabría, los medios la interrogarían y los cuchicheos empezarían. Las buenas familias la mirarían mal pero no se atreverían a decirle nada por ser quien era. A Toph no le interesaba lo que pensaran de ella, ella sabía quién era y mientras se mantuviera así todo estaría bien, pero ya no estaba sola.

Detuvo su caminar y se concentró en saber dónde estaba. Reconocía el lugar pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo había llegado. De forma casi mecánica toco la puerta, sin fuerza. Espero unos momentos y lo sintió. Él buscaba algo probablemente en su habitación, fue a la puerta y espero. Toph sentía sus latidos, estaba sorprendido. Lo entendía, no sabía la hora que era pero sabía que ya era bastante tarde para que alguien tocara la puerta. Él destrabo la puerta lentamente y la abrió.

\- ¡Toph! – exclamó Sokka.

Toph se abalanzó hacía él y lo abrazó como si se le fuera el alma en ello. Sokka dejo de lado el arma que había tomado por si alguien se atrevía con él y le devolvió el abrazo, asustado. Retrocedió con ella aun abrazada a él y logro cerrar la puerta.

\- Toph, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sokka empezando a alarmarse al darse cuenta de lo mojada y fría que venía.

Ella no lograba conectar su cerebro con su boca, no podía formular palabra alguna y de pura impotencia o quizá por qué era lo que estaba esperando comenzó a llorar en silencio en el pecho de él. No permitió que la separara.

\- Toph – llamó Sokka de nuevo.

No tenía mucha idea de que hacer, la Jefa de policía, la mejor maestra Tierra del mundo como ella solía autonombrarse le abrazaba con tal fuerza como si temiera que en cualquier momento se pudiera caer a pedazos. Le asustaba, no sabía lo que había pasado pero no podía ser nada bueno si lo venía a buscar a media noche mientras se caía el cielo.

\- Toph, por favor. Estás empapada déjame ir por unas toallas y algo caliente. – le pidió Sokka - Te enfermaras.

La maestra tierra se tomó su tiempo. Respiro hondo sin darle a la cara a Sokka, le enfurecía llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña y débil, no quería que la viera. Lentamente y con la cabeza gacha se separó de él y le permitió ir por lo que quería. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, bien podrían ser gotas de agua que escurrían por su cabello, no encontraba la diferencia. Sintió a Sokka llegar a ella por la espalda y le colocó una toalla en la espalda.

Cuando él no le preguntó nada más y solo se quedó de pie junto a ella supo que se había dado cuenta. Sintió su mano tratando de levantar su cara por la barbilla, puso resistencia pero se rindió. Era un libro abierto, por primera vez permitió que alguien la leyera y aunque Sokka no era precisamente la persona más perspicaz del mundo sabía que podría llegar a una conclusión con solo verla.

\- ¿Qué te hizo? - preguntó y enseguida dijo: - Espera, ¿se aprovechó? ¿Ese idiota te hizo daño? Voy a matarlo. – Ese tipo no le agradaba, se había abstenido en distintas ocasiones de hacer un par de cosas solo pro Toph.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se deshizo de su armadura y se sentó sintiendo la frialdad de su ropa. Sokka espero unos momentos y supo que no hablaría hasta que no estuviera lista, su expresión no le decía mucho, estaba perdida. Se dedicó a poner a calentar té e ir a buscar ropa de él que le sirviera a ella y un par de mantas.

Se sentó a su lado y espero pero al ver que no se movía tomo su mano y la puso de pie. Toph se dejó llevar, la conducía al cuarto de baño, le dio una vaga idea de lo que le iba a hacer. La mantuvo de pie y sin poner resistencia la comenzó a desvestir en silencio. Le quito la playera, secó sus brazos y su torso para después ponerle la playera seca que le quedaba bastante grande, metió sus manos debajo de la playera para quitarle el sostén. Le desabrocho los pantalones e hizo mismo al quitarle las bragas.

\- Sokka, no me importa que me veas – replicó.

\- En estos momentos no me parece correcto, eso es todo – le respondió.

Ese hombre que le estaba secando las piernas conocía su cuerpo más que ella misma contando que era ciega y que no tenía idea de cómo lucia. No se avergonzaba de estar desnuda frente a él o que él le estuviera atendiendo. Sokka le había atendido varias veces antes cuando ella había resultado herida por su trabajo y habían tenido un par de noches locas desde que Suki había roto con él. Nunca entendió el por qué había sucedió aquello.

Ya con el cuerpo seco la sacó del baño y la sentó en el mueble que no había mojado colocando una manta en sus piernas, momentos después puso entre sus manos una taza de té caliente. Estuvieron unos minutos callados.

\- Estuve en el hospital – comenzó Toph. Podía sentir como el ritmo los latidos de Sokka aumentaba e imagino por qué – No era nada grave. – tranquilizó – Me desmaye en medio del juicio del tipo estafador del que te conté el otro día. Los médicos pensaron que no estaba comiendo bien y algo de mis horas de sueño yo pensé lo mismo, invertí mucho en él pero… - hizo una pausa – no fue eso. – Se quedó en silencio.

No quería decirlo, que lo dijera en voz alta le hacía sonar más real y no sabía si quería que fuera real.

\- ¿Qué fue entonces? – preguntó Sokka invitándola a continuar.

Toph suspiro pesadamente y dio un sorbo a su té.

\- Estoy embarazada – soltó.

Sokka se quedó en silenció. No esperaba eso, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. ¿Toph con una panza? Se le quedo viendo, procesando la idea de un embarazo.

\- Pero… pero, ¿Cómo? – preguntó tontamente.

Toph frunció el ceño.

\- ¿En serio quieres que te los detalles? No es como si no supieras el proceso - le respondió.

\- ¡No! Me refiero a… ¿Por qué? Tu misma dijiste que terminarías todo con Kanto… por qué. Es de Kanto ¿verdad? – preguntó señalando su inexistente barriga.

Frunció todavía más el ceño y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- Por supuesto que es él, ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? - le preguntó ofendida.

\- La clase de mujer que jamás pensé que quedaría embarazada. – respondió Sokka de inmediato.

\- Muchas gracias, Sokka. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. – le dijo volteando su rostro al lado contrario.

Sokka resopló y se levantó para ir por una de las últimas toallas secas que le quedaban. Regresó y se quedó de pie detrás del mueble donde estaba ella. Quitó la diadema que formaba el peinado de la maestra metal y demás pasadores logrando soltar su cabello húmedo.

\- Lo siento ¿vale? Hable sin pensar… otra vez – se disculpó mientras comenzaba a secarle el cabello con la toalla. - ¿Qué sucedió con él? – preguntó esperando que continuara.

Se quedó callada unos segundos más

\- Se suponía que solo iría a hablar con él y sucedió lo que no quería que pasara. – empezó a explicar – No sé cómo llegamos a su habitación si se suponía que estaba hablando… - sopesó otra palabra – discutiendo con él fuera del edificio de seguridad. – se acercó la taza a los labios y tomó el té que le quedaba de un solo trago.

Se quedó esperando a Sokka le hablara pero no lo hacía solo seguía secándole el cabello y sabía muy bien lo que le preguntaría.

\- Y no, no se lo diré. – continuó – Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que sucederá. Va a querer casarse conmigo y yo no quiero y tampoco quiero pelearme por esa estupidez de la manutención. – declaró.

\- ¿Entonces? Tendrás ese bebé Y ¿No revelaras quien es su padre? ¿No crees que cuando crezca vaya a buscarlo? Por qué, dudo mucho que se quede de brazos cruzados, a fin de cuentas es tuyo y algo de tu carácter tendrá que tener. – le dijo Sokka.

\- Diré que se murió o algo – respondió

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Sokka un tanto sorprendido – Mira yo no sé mucho de los embarazos fuera del matrimonio pero si sé que el mayor problema es que el tipo no se hace cargo y tú tienes a este… individuo – no quería llamarle por su nombre – que te podría dar todo y ¿no lo quieres? ¿Qué pasa contigo? –

\- ¡No! – Toph se levantó y lo señaló - ¿Qué pasa contigo Sokka? ¿Acaso olvidaste quién soy? –

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no, como olvidarlo cuando te estoy viendo en casi todos los juicios a los que voy y cuando eres la única persona en la faz de la tierra que puede despertarme a 3 de la madrugada para decirme que está embarazada de otro hombre que no soy yo! – termino casi gritando.

\- Oh bueno disculpa no haber preguntado si querías embarazarme, quizá lo hubiésemos podido agendar – le respondió con sarcasmo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que le había casi gritado. No era un secreto para ninguno ni siquiera para sus amigos que tenían sentimientos por el otro que en ocasiones eran correspondidos pero por esas "ocasiones" era por qué no había una relación estable y era el por qué Kanto se había aparecido en la vida de Toph. Sokka y Toph nunca habían hablado de lo que sentían por lo regular cuando alguno quería hacerlo el otro se ponía a la defensiva y todo terminaba con varios envases de cerveza vacíos y una noche apasionada la cual negaban al día siguiente.

Sokka se dio un golpe en la frente, sabía que algún día todo esto le traería problemas.

\- Toph yo… -

\- No me digas – le cortó bruscamente – hablaste sin pensar. No sé por qué vine aquí – terminó.

\- Pues yo si, necesitas ayuda y debes aceptarlo.

Toph se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesta por lo dicho.

\- Yo no necesito ayuda. – replicó y lo tuvo claro.

Su embarazo ya era una realidad, solo había una manera para que no lo fuera pero no lo haría. No mataría a ese ser solo por mantenerse ella, después de luchar contrata tanto para al final matar a alguien que venía de sus entrañas no era moralmente correcto y sabía que no podría vivir con eso. Relajó sus facciones mientras pensaba en ello.

\- Este bebé será el segundo mejor maestro tierra del mundo y yo me voy a encargar de eso. – dijo Toph poniendo ambas manos donde creía que estaba su bebé – No necesitó a Kanto ni a su dinero para eso, no necesitó contraer matrimonio para hacerlo realidad. El por qué sucedió no lo sé, siempre pensé que yo era estéril, me han golpeado tantas veces en los últimos años y los pesos que cargo al utilizar mis poderes son increíblemente grandes, hago todo lo que una mujer en tiempo fértil no debería hacer… podría decir que soy casi un hombre –

Sokka hizo una mueca no estaba de acuerdo con lo último, el mismo había comprobado en distintas ocasiones que no era así.

\- Ven, siéntate. Aún no termino con tu cabello – ofreció.

Con renuencia volvió a sentarse, sintió como él volvía a su trabajo. Nunca admitió que le gustaba cuando la mimaban o cuando la atendían, ella siempre estuvo alegando que podía hacerlo sola pero después de tanto una vez no estaba mal y más si era Sokka quien lo hacía.

\- Oye, sé muy bien que ninguno de los dos hablo ni nada, lo intentamos pero no funcionaba siempre terminaba en algo que no habíamos planeado y Katara me lo dijo varias veces y yo no quise escucharla pensé que solo estaba molestando pero luego no fue así y supe que tenía razón pero…-

\- Sokka, no entiendo nada – interrumpió Toph – Deja de darle vueltas antes de que yo te de una –

Sokka dejo su cabello, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que soy un idiota –

\- Dime algo que no sepa señor boomerang - respondió ella con las cejas alzadas.

\- Hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde que saliste de tu casa – continuó Sokka ignorándola olímpicamente – Y entre los dos nos hemos apoyado el uno al otro en diferentes ocasiones y esta no va a ser la excepción. Kanto podrá no agradarme y quizá me equivoque al pensar que mientras no tocáramos el tema sentimental todo estaría bien pero…-

Toph entendió el rumbo que tomaría la conversación y se concentró en no decir nada, sabía que algún día tenía que pasar.

\- Lo cierto es lo que ya sabes. – continuó Sokka - Te quiero, Toph y la pase bastante mal cuando ese idiota apareció.

El rostro de la maestra metal se tornó de color carmesí de forma violenta. Sentía mucho calor y en cierta manera estaba un tanto incomoda pero no quería que Sokka se callara y tampoco quería perder su contacto. Con Kanto había sido diferente, él le había dicho que la quería pero nunca le dijo para que la quería y con lo dicho por el concejal algo en su interior se movió, en su estómago crecía una sensación que le parecía lejanamente familiar, la misma sensación cuando acepto sus sentimientos por Sokka.

\- Quizá no la quieras pero yo te voy a ayudar – siguió – La verdad es que, no estas para saberlo pero Aang y yo nos las apañamos muy bien con el primer embarazo de Katara – dijo Sokka intentado bromear y suavizar las cosas.

Toph se río y agradeció internamente lo dicho, no sabía que iba a decir después pero le dio una buena salida.

\- Sí, claro. Piernas locas quedó en medio de un gran tempano de hielo y tú quedaste prensado por picos de hielo en una de las paredes del Templo. – recordó – Y eso fue solo lo que presencie no imagino que más paso. – terminó riéndose aún más imaginado las posibilidades.

Sokka también se río y soltó la mano de Toph.

\- Si, bueno eso no cuenta. – respondió – En fin, no deberías irte ya sabes son casi las 4 y media de la madrugada y no es bueno que andes por ahí… así, podrías quedarte ¿sabes? Si quieres duerme en mi habitación yo... eh dormiré aquí o no se – ofreció y se levantó.

Toph hizo uso de la tierra control haciendo que Sokka diera vuelta y resbalara para quedar sobre ella. Los musculosos brazos del concejal lo detuvieron de en serio tumbarse sobre ella sosteniéndose con ellos teniendo a Toph en medio. La futura madre puso sus manos en el rostro de Sokka acercándolo a ella.

\- Nunca me ha agradado la idea de jugar a la casita como a Aang y Katara pero si es contigo no me importa – le sonrió y junto sus labios con los de él en un corto beso – Yo también te quiero, Sokka. Me rendí contigo al saber que lo tuyo con Suki iba en serio y cuando termino me confundí, luego apareció Kanto y ya sabes. – dijo con un aire de tristeza.

Sokka se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso de vuelta.

\- Ya no importa, estamos bien. – le dijo y le besó la frente.

Sokka logró ponerse en pie de nuevo y la jaló para levantarla.

\- Debes estar cansada y deberías estar durmiendo – caminaron hasta la habitación – Bueno toda tuya, solo tomare un par de cosas. –

Toph volvió hacer uso de sus poderes y lo detuvo encerrando sus pies en tierra antes de que se alejara un centímetro más de ella. Tomo sus manos y soltó sus pies para tumbarlo sobre ella en la cama en la misma posición en la que estaban en el sofá.

\- Duerme conmigo – le pidió – Solo dormir – aclaró.

Sokka se dejó caer lentamente sobre ella tratando de no poner todo su peso en su cuerpo. Atrapó los labios de la maestra entre los suyos y comenzó a besarla lentamente, Toph empezó a jugar con el labio inferior de Sokka atrapándolo entre sus dientes de manera intermitente y sensual.

\- Tu petición… se puede complicar… - le dijo Sokka entre espacios.

Toph terminó el beso suavemente.

\- Que me dices, tú empezaste. – replicó con un poco de diversión.

\- Está bien, está bien. – accedió Sokka – Durmamos se hace más tarde a cada momento y necesitas descansar.

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando notó que Toph ya había caído profundamente dormida. Se acomodó mejor y la movió para poder cobijarla.

\- Buenas noches… Jefa – le dijo besando tiernamente su mejilla. – Y buenas noches… bebé Beifong – dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre cubierto de Toph.

* * *

 **:D**

 **Espero me haya quedado :c Es la primera vez que hago un TOKKA y no puedo creer que haya sido tan complicado, sabía muy bien como representar a Sokka pero Toph es complicada, eso y que tenía mil ideas y no me decidia por cual.**

 **¡Ojala les guste!**

 **¿Algunos reviews? ¿Por favor? c:**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
